Moonlit Night
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Kaname is trying to find a way to share his feelings with Yuki, but every time he has a chance, he either chickens out, or Zero interrupts. Will Selene find a way to get them together? Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I know, life just isn't fair.

Once again, it's just a Libros written one again. Ebony has actually finished this one, and she wants more of the books! Yay, I'm converting one of my friends to my manga obsession! Oh, just so you know, I've only read volume one, so I have absolutely no clue what's going on in the next few books. I only know hints from the fanfictions I've read.

Kaname shook his head in disappointment as he watched Yuki walk away. He hadn't got a chance to tell her how he really felt to her, again. Kiryu seemed to have an aptitude for interruptions.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" A girl's voice said from behind him.

Kaname glared at the young girl who seemed to have just materialized in the main room of the Moon Dormitory. She was the visiting sister of Aido, and Kaname had yet to find a reason for why he should be tolerating her presence around him.

"Selene, I highly doubt you understand how complicated my situation is." Kaname said.

"Don't I?" Selene questioned, and Kaname was shocked by the depth he saw in her eyes.

"How could you, you're only thirteen." Kaname stated, as if this was proof itself, he forgot sometimes how much he himself had seen and done at the age of thirteen.

"Maybe you don't know much about my childhood." Selene said in her quiet, breathy way. "I'm the illegitimate child of Aido's father. I grew up with humans, until the day his father took me away. I loved that family with all my heart, yet I'm no longer allowed to come near them. They used to give me rodents to drink, and they weren't afraid of what I was, that meant so much to me. I played with their small children, babysat them, cared for them, and their parents never worried. My mother loved me just as much as she loved them, I know she did. I know what it's like to love someone, and never tell them. Not once did I tell them I loved them, and now they'll never know. Don't make the same mistake as I have, let the people you love know that you love them, because tomorrow might never come."

Kaname looked at the young girl in surprise at her insight into his life.

"Is it so obvious that I care for her?" Kaname questioned the young girl, his eyes focused on her tear filled eyes.

"She's your dear girl." Selene answered softly. "There is no question in my mind that you love her, but she's blind to your love, as blind as you are to hers."

"But I'm a vampire, and she's a human! Tell me how that could possibly work." Kaname whispered quietly, suddenly wanting to have this young girl explain the answer to all of his problems.

"The two of you have to find your own answer to that, I can't answer that for you, when I can't even answer my own questions." Selene said quietly, her eyes suddenly becoming as dry as a desert as she looked at something beyond Kaname. "For now I must go, it's a full moon tonight, and I want to look at the pond in the woods under the full moonlight."

With one last glance at him, she vanished into the twilight darkness of the doorway as if she had never been.

"Well that was odd." Kaname said aloud, and watched as the other night students began to exit the building to go to class.

"Are you coming Kaname-soma?" Ruka called as she began to close the doors.

"I think I'll skip the first class, I don't really feel like learning about my own family history tonight." Kaname answered, and Ruka froze at his uncharacteristically informal response. As if to wipe the memory from her mind, she closed the door hastily. Kaname let out a grim smile as he began to plan a way to follow Selene's advice.

"Stay back day class, and go back to your dorms!" Yuki yelled, but to no avail.

"Head back now!" Zero yelled, and they all glared as they obeyed him.

"That's not fair, why do they listen to you and not to me?!" Yuki complained, then after doing a mental headcount she changed the subject. "The night class are all in the school, but I haven't seen Kaname yet."

"Why should I care?" Zero responded. Yuki hit him and then took off to find out where Kaname was.

Seeing a thin figure ahead of her, bathed in moonlight, Yuki called,

"Who's there?"

The girl turned to face her without saying anything, and Yuki smiled.

"You're Aido's sister aren't you?" At the nod she was given as response, Yuki continued, "What are you doing out so late at night?"

"Just wandering." The girl said lightly. "I just ran into Kaname on the roof of the Moon Dorm, and he's in one of his brooding moods, so I came down here to take a look at the forest."

Now knowing where Kaname was, Yuki felt like going to look for him herself, but she didn't want to just leave a vampire out in the open. The girl waved and then said,

"I'm just going to go back to the Moon Dorm now."

With that, she was gone, and Yuki was left feeling a bit confused at her sudden exit. 'Oh well, now I can go find out why Kaname is skipping class.'

It only took her a few minutes to find her way to the Moon Dorm, and she walked up on it's roof quietly, hoping to get a chance to surprise Kaname. Once she had reached the open roof, she was surprised not to see him right away, so she walked to the edge to get a better look at things.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Day Class Yuki?" Kaname's voice came from behind her.

"And aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yuki shot back at him as she turned, nearly falling off the roof and having to have Kaname grab her arm.

"I was hoping I could get a moment to talk to you actually." Kaname said quietly, and Yuki's heart started beating very fast at the serious sound in his voice.

"About what?" Yuki questioned, and instead of answering Kaname just gestured for her to follow him, which she did willingly. They were outside the building and almost to the forest before he spoke again.

"Just about things. Life, school, vampires, humans, just the usual." Kaname said, and Yuki looked at him in confusion before remembering that she had asked him a question.

"Oh." Yuki muttered, slightly confused at his vague response. Kaname wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"And I have something I want to show you." Kaname said very quickly and half under his breath. Yuki tripped over a tree root she hadn't noticed, as she was too wrapped up in trying to unravel this mystery, and Kaname caught her before she had even hit the ground.

Suddenly finding herself this close to Kaname made her heart begin to flutter nervously, and when he continued to hold her hand when they stood up, she almost died of shock.

"Where are we going?" Yuki questioned, her natural curiosity overcoming her nerves.

"We're almost there, I'm going to tie something over your eyes so that you can't see until we get there." Kaname said, walking behind her. Yuki paused before saying anything and Kaname continued, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Yuki nodded, trying to quell the fear that had risen up inside her. It wasn't being blindfolded that made her nervous, it was Kaname's position, so like Zero's the night that he had told her not to look, and then sucked her blood. Even though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone and wasn't afraid of Zero, it had still frightened her, and she still had nightmares where it was a man in a blood red cape sucking her blood, and he wasn't stopping.

"I trust you." Yuki said softly, and Kaname looked at her lovingly, a look she missed since she was now blindfolded. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before Kaname said,

"I'm going to take off your blindfold now."

Yuki was greeted with the sight of a moonlit lake where several lily-pads floated.

"This is amazing." Yuki said softly, turning to Kaname in wonder. "How did you know about this?"

"Selene told me." Kaname responded.

"Really? She was the one who told me that you were on the roof, but you weren't there." Yuki said, her face scrunching up as she tried to figure out what Selene had done.

"She was the one who told me you were on the roof." Kaname replied, and Yuki blushed as she whispered,

"Do you think that she was trying to set us up?"

"She might have been pushing me along a bit." Kaname said, and Yuki raised her eyebrow. He turned to her and put his arms on either side of her. "Yuki, I really care about you, and I meant it when I said you are my dear girl. I love you."

"I love you too." Yuki said, with such sincerity in her voice that Kaname, throwing lines that couldn't be crossed and all those who would be against it out the window, he leaned forward, and his lips met hers, their faces blocking out the moon. They both heard a small laugh that belonged to neither of them. They broke apart and saw Selene, bathed in moonlight, smiling at them before melting back into the shadows.

" We should thank her." Yuki suggested, and Kaname nodded.

"We should head back, or Kiryu might come looking for us." Kaname said, and they walked back hand in hand.

The next morning, they met as the night students left the school. Seeing her opportunity, Yuki walked up to Aido, with some reluctance. Instantly, Kaname was at her side to make sure Aido was civil, and to add to the message that she would be giving to him.

"Aido, we just wanted to ask you to send a message to your sister for us. Tell her that we're grateful for what she did." Yuki said cheerfully.

"Didn't you hear?" Aido questioned, looking up with a dreadfully blank stare. "Selene tried to escape to see someone last night. My father caught her and the human boy together. He killed them both, brutally."

Yuki gasped, even in her wildest nightmares had she imagined someone could do such a cruel thing to their own child. Kaname wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. He could see how broken Aido looked. Kaname knew he would miss his little sister he hadn't known he had, until a year ago, for years to come. (Yes I know that sentence doesn't flow. Perdon!)

With that Aido walked away. Yuki let a tear escape as they walked together back to the Moon Dormitory to escape the coming sunlight. Once they had reached the doors, Kaname and Yuki turned to look at the just emerging sun. Lit up by the beams of sunlight stood Selene, and a boy who looked to be her age. The both waved at Kaname and Yuki and they would later swear that Selene happily called, 'May your path be not as hard as ours,' before the boy and her began to seemingly climb the sunlight into the sky.

The End

Yes, I know, that was really bad, but hey, I just felt like making a Vampire Knights fanfiction about Yuki and Kaname, and I had absolutely no inspiration. Tear tear. Well, now it's time for you to click that little purple button and tell me what you think of it! I love constructive criticism! I need to know how I can make my stories more enjoyable and overall a good story. Don't forget to try some of our other stories. Adios


End file.
